


Not a Dream, Link

by renegademageanders



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: What if Link wasn't the only one allowed to leave the island when he woke the Wind Fish?
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Live-Write I did on the Linked Universe Discord server. It will be multiple chapters It think. Not sure how many however. But as always The Linked Universe belongs to JoJo56830 on tumblr.

It was getting late, as the sun started to set. The nine heroes had just arrived in Legend's era, and were headed to his place for a bit of rest. He had enough room to house them all despite what some stories might say about it. And now at least he could restock and switch out a few things... And hope that Ravio hasn't used every room of his home as a shop... Again...

As they walked closer, and idle chatter picked up a bit more with what Wild was going to cook for dinner, Legend heard Ravio speak.

"I am so sorry you came all this way. But Link is not home and I don't know when he will be back." Someone was looking for him? Why was he not surprised.

"Thank you, Mr. Ravio. I'll try back later then. Take care!" Came the voice of the person looking for him and the sound of it caused the salty hero to stumble as if he had tripped. It couldn't be... Could it?

The others paused. "You alright?" Warriors asked partially out of concern, and partially out of amusement that Legend of all people had seemingly stumbled on his own feet. Legend himself didn't answer as he broke into a run and practically charged towards his home. The eight other heroes looked at one another and soon took off after him. As they all came into the clearing the saw a scene.

Ravio was standing in Legend's doorway, Legend himself was standing stock still having called out softly to the red haired young woman dressed in a blue dress. She turned around and looked at him. Her brown eyes locked onto Legend and they widened. "...Link." She breathed and smiled a smile that Legend hadn't seen in so long.

"Oh Link!"She exclaimed and ran towards him. Once close enough she hugged him... Only to pause and pull back. she grew concerned. "...Link? Do... Don't you remember me?" She looked at him with such worry. Everyone remained silent. If they hadn't they would never have caught Legend's words.

"Please... Tell me this isn't a dream... that.. that you're really here..."

She blinked. A dream? Why would...? Her eyes widened. "I'm really here! I've been looking for you for so long. Ever since the Windfish woke up."

"...Marin..." And then he embraced her with barely restrained emotions. But he wasn't about to cry damn it! Not in front of the others. Especially not Ravio and the Captain. She hugged him just as fiercely in return. She missed him so much.

Time watched on with a small smile and quietly told everyone to take a breather outside the house. Ravio had gone back inside and closed the door, not knowing that the pair were about to head towards it. Hand in hand, Legend lead her to the house and moments later Ravio was booted out with a startled squawk.

"Who is she?" Wind asked. "Legend looked like he was near tears just by the sight of her."

"...I've seen her... she's scary..." the captain commented quietly. Eyes turned to him but the hero did not elaborate. He did point a finger towards the bunny sales man however. "You are too with that hammer of yours."

"M-Me?! Goodness! Where would I ever break out THAT old thing?" Ravio held a hand to his chest as if he had just been offended. Again the Captain didn't elaborate.

"So what do we do until they are done with... whatever they are doing?" Four asked not looking at the house.

"I'll start dinner!" Wild chimed.

Whatever people may have thought was going on in the house was not. Legend and Marin merely sat on the couch quietly, talking. Well... Marin talked, as she normally did while Legend was quietly listening to the voice of the woman he loved and missed with every fiber of his being.

"Link?" she asked after almost an hour of silence from him. "Are you listening to me?"

She looked at him and he nodded. Just like back then. The time they didn't want to talk about, but knew they would have to at some point. She blinked and then started to giggle. he chuckled softly himself. "Should I tell your friends that they can come in now? or not yet?"

"Not yet." he finally replied as he wrapped his arms around her once more and laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She reached up, removed his hat and carded her fingers through his hair. It wasn't much longer until he fell asleep, falling off of her shoulder and onto the couch behind her.

With a loving smile she slipped away from his near vice like grip and went to the door. Opening it to the chaos of an argument.

"Goddesses... What is going on out here?" She asked.

Wind ran over to her. "Hi! I'm Wind! Ravio and Wild are arguing over what Wild should make for dinner."

"...Oh! Um... Maybe keep it down a little? Link is sleeping." She stated, causing everyone to stop and look at her in shock. "...What... Was it something I said?"

"Leg... Er.... Link rarely sleeps... And when he does he doesn't look like he gets much rest." Hyrule spoke up, voice soft. "He always take more then one watch... and is always curled around his pack."

"And if he knew we are talking about him he's probably chew us out." Twilight added.

"I see. Well He's asleep, right now. Either he was really tired or my rambling put him to sleep. I'm Marin by the way."

And then came the many introductions. It was nice to know that some of them, like Time and on occasion Twilight, could get Link to not take an extra watch and sleep. But it was more interesting that Hyrule was so close to him, even looked up to him. She was just so happy that he had so many caring friends! She eventually excused herself to go check on him and would let them all know when to come inside. And about five minutes later she got a sleepy answer and let everyone in. Good thing too as a storm suddenly started. Poor Ravio was caught in the rather abrupt downpour.

His over dramatic, over the top, anguished cry woke Legend as Marin sat back down in her previous spot. The glare Ravio got from the hero shut him up, making him look sheepish.

"Er... Let me show you to the kitchen..." Ravio murmured to Wild and lead the hero away through the house while Marin's fingers found their way into Legend's hair once more to sooth him back to sleep. It worked... But he was nearly coiled around her.

"Seems he's missed you." Time commented making her smile.

"I missed him too."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since they had last come to his Hyrule. Legend was itching to get back to his house. He had let Marin stay in his place... sure she had to deal with Ravio but he hoped that she could at least keep the overly dramatic merchant in line.

Legend was leading the group straight to his house. There was a skip to his step and the most seasoned of heroes knew that the old man was keeping the others in line. It was the only reason that he hadn't been teased yet. Because if Time could have his wife and Sky could have his Zelda, why couldn't he have Marin?

The house came into view and Ravio burst from the house in a panic. Something small shadowed the doorway. The merchant fell to his knees by Legend and gripped his tunic.

“Link! She's insane! She let a monster into the house! It's evil! You must help me!” the man begged, practically shaking Legend. The hero had to carefully pry Ravio's hands from his tunic. There was a sound from the door making all nine heroes look. There in the doorway was a bright blue cucco rooster, feathers ruffled in agitation.

“What the ever living fuck...” Legend asked in shock.

Marin appeared just behind the the bird, bent down and picked it up. She pet him to calm him and then looked out to see Link and his friends.

“Link!” she chimed happily, set the bird down and then walked out to Legend. The two hugged and the hero couldn't help but look at the bird again.

“Why is that here exactly?” He asked as calmly and as gently as he could, It was out of character for him to speak like that, at least according to his friends.

“You said in your letter I could get a pet to make your home more comfortable for me. So I got Shane. He's such a sweety.” And as if to echo Marin's words, the bird came over and nuzzled against one of Legend's legs. Marin picked it back up again and let Legend pet him. Hesitantly he did so. The bird cooed contentedly. The hero had no clue on how he was really feeling about this. He was terrified of these birds and here he was petting one! He didn't trust it.

“Lets all head inside.” Marin chimed happily.

“She changed everything! Nothing is where it's supposed to be!” Ravio complained.

Legend just arched a brow at this as the eleven of them headed inside. But once inside the house didn't even look like she had touched it. But there was also no sign of Ravio's handy work.

“Where are your things, Ravio?” Legend asked after a moment of looking around. Marin and Shane wandered off to the kitchen, followed by Wild.

“I've been secluded to a room on the other side of the house!” He stated pretending to faint on Warriors. Legend just rolled his eyes.

“That feathered monstrosity keeps me out of most of the rooms! She moved some of your things to- oof! Rude!” Warriors had shoved the merchant off of him causing the man to land on the floor.

“So is trying to lay on people that don't know you.” the captain commented. Ravio looked positively scandalized!

“So she is keeping you in line. That's fine.” Legend stated moving into the kitchen as Ravio picked himself up off the floor. The merchant followed behind him... Only to have the 'evil' bird cluck a warning at him. Legend smirked at this. He could accept this bird. At least to a point. The second it turned on him he was going to get rid of it.

“It's so nice of you to help me make lunch for everyone!” Marin stated to Wild. The scarred hero smiled at her.

“I'm happy to help~” he stated.

The pair were happily cutting vegetables together. Legend moved himself to sit at the table... When did he get this? Did he have one? Hmm... Maybe he di- Shane was suddenly perched on his shoulder cutting off all forms of thought.

“Anything you'd specifically like to eat, Link?” Marin asked as she moved from her place at the counter over to Legend, removed his had and kissed the top of his head. She replaced the hat as Legend blushed like crazy at the kiss.

“...W-Whatever you want to make is fine...” He squeaked out then cleared his throat. He managed a half-hearted glare at the look Time was giving him. That smug look was going to be the end of him. But so was Marin! Ugh! He couldn't win.

Marin had returned to the counter, humming softly. And then Twilight of all people opened his stupid mouth!

“So Marin. Have you and Link gone on any dates yet?” the ranch hand asked with a kind smile. She turned to him.

“...In a way. Goodness it's been some time since then.” She thought. By the three! He was going to murder Twilight! Legend could feel her eyes on him, and he couldn't help but look at her over his unoccupied shoulder.

Marin smiled at him, lovingly, and Legend felt his heart melt. He was doomed. And then 'Rule spoke! Oh he was going to have words!!

"Why not go on one tomorrow? We'll all be around for a... while... Um..." Poor Hyrule was shrinking at the dark side look Legend was sending him.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Marin chimed.

Legend whipped around to look at her in shock that Shane was dislodged from his shoulder and was NOT pleased by it! It clucked in annoyance and pecked Legend's shoulder before wandering off. Ravio finally relaxed. The bird was now on Legend's hit list...

"Sure!" Legend agreed, "We can pack a picnic lunch."

  
  
"Oh that's a lovely Idea!" Marin agreed with joy. This was something that Legend loved to see. Marin being so happy.

  
  
"I could make the meal if you want." Wild offered a bit timidly not wanting the other hero's anger on him.

  
  
"That would be good, actually. I'm not the best cook." Legend admitted. Wild just nodded not adding anything more to the conversation as Marin leaned in and pecked Legend's cheek with a kiss. The hero just silently blushed again, while trying to figure out where to take Marin tomorrow... as well as how to kill the bird without Marin knowing he was behind it.

Food was eventually made and eaten. The heroes soon found places to sleep for the night, but in the late hours of the night Legend had pulled Four outside so he didn't disturb Marin's sleep.

  
  
"I will pay you any amount to kill that blasted bird. ANY amount."

  
  
"....You realize it's your girlfriend's pet right? She'll be very upset if it suddenly died." Four stated hoping to get his fellow smith to see reason. "I mean I hate the birds as much as you do... but I'm not about to risk my life to take out a lady's pet."  
  


"Rare metals? " Legend tried again.  
  


"Sorry man. Not going to." the small hero refused. Legend was not at all pleased but he wasn't going to push it. And then a throat was cleared just behind Legend. Four looked, eyes widened in terror and he fled. Legend turned to see a very displeased Marin holding said bird.   
  


"He liked you and you want to kill him?" She asked, her voice quiet. Legend started to tremble.  
  


"I.. I..." Shit. Abort! Abort!!   
  


"Oh Link. This is the only pet I could get to stick around. Ravio got rid of all the cats and dogs I tried to keep!" Her eyes started to tear up.  
  


"I.. I..- Wait.. what?" it was like a switch had been flipped. Ravio did what now? Hesitantly he approached her and Shane.  
  


"He doesn't think I know.. But I saw him selling every pet I brought into the house!" She sniffled. Legend gently took the cucco from her and set it on the ground before he gathered her into his arms.

"So Shane is the only one that fought back." Legend concluded as Marin burst into soft quiet sobs. He held her closer and looked down at the bird. "I'm sorry. Thank you for being here for her." He couldn't believe he was talking to a bird.  
  


The cucco cooed at him softly, as if forgiving him and also saying that he'd always be here. It was an odd feeling and Legend wasn't sure he liked it. But if it made Marin happy then he was going to accept it.   
  


"Tomorrow when we go on our date, I'll have the Chosen watch over Shane and make sure the others keep Ravio in line until we get back. That way you don't have to worry." Legend stated softly, rubbing her back to help calm her.  
  


"...Is... Is he nice to animals?" She asked, a slight hitch in her voice.  
  


"Yes. Especially birds. Shane will love him. But not so much that he leaves you. I'll make sure this cucco remains with you no matter what." he vowed, and felt said bird nuzzle his leg happily. Looking down at it he murmured, "Don't peck me again. It hurt. And I'm sorry for dislodging you earlier."  
  


Shane cooed in apology.  
  


"See? He likes you." Marin said softly, nuzzling farther into Legend's embrace. Legend smiled softly.  
  


"I'll just have to get used to him." He admitted, before he suddenly lifted her up bridal style and carried her back into the house. Taking her to her chosen room, he figured the bird would stop him but no. It just flew up to a perch and allowed him to do what he came there to do. Gently he laid Marin onto her bed, and pulled up the blankets around her, tucking her in for the night.   
  


"...Link?" she murmured sleepily.  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"...I... love you..." and then she was out like a light.  
  


"I love you too." he murmured softly knowing she couldn't hear him. He wasn't ready to tell her when she was awake yet. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Time spotted Legend as he quietly closed Marin's door. Legend looked at him.   
  


"Everything alright?" the old man asked.  
  


"...other then I'm going to fucking murder Ravio for hurting her, needing to ask the Chosen to bird sit, needing to ask the rest of you to merchant sit, and figure out where to take her on our date? Oh yes. Everything is fine." Legend commented sarcastically.  
  


"He will probably feel honored to watch the cucco." Time commented. "As for the rest of us... I'm sure we can handle him. Though I don't advise killing him. you are a hero. not a murderer." It was a gentle scold.  
  


Legend sighed. "You're right. I won't actually kill him. I might kick him out though... We will have to see how I feel in the morning."   
  


The two heroes smiled in amusement at each other before Legend headed off to his own room and went to bed. Marin loved him. It made his heart soar. Please don't let this all be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

To Say Legend got any sleep last night was an understatement. He got maybe an hour at most due to his mind going a million different directions. Where was he going to take Marin for their date? How to kick Ravio out of his house for hurting her. What the heck was the cook going to make for them for their date?! It wasn't that he didn't trust him he just wanted everything to go perfectly. Unlike the last time... where they... NO! He wasn't going to think about it. Nope.  
  
He got up and out of bed, changed and left his room around dawn. Wandering off to the kitchen, he found Wild already looking through his slate for ingredients.  
  
"Morning." Legend muttered sleepily, actually startling the cook.  
  
"Oh! Morning. ...Did you even sleep?" Wild asked looking at him in concern. Legend scowled at him.  
  
"I slept." He grumbled. Wild just arched a brow at him.

"Your hair is a mess, You don't have your hat, and you are missing a boot." The cook commented. Legend just glared at him, turned around and stomped off back to his room, but he could hear Wild snicker as he did so.  
  
Getting back to his room he found that yes, he looked horrid. Well shit. It was going to take him several minutes to fix this mess.  
  
Nearly a half an hour later he had both boots, properly brushed hair, and his hat before he left his room again.

Reentering the kitchen he saw Wild actually cooking. The cook looked over at him and smirked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Shut up." Legend hissed. Wild just snickered.

"Do you have a large basket?" Wild then asked. Blinking in confusion, Legend moved over to a cupboard and dug through it. Finding one he pulled it out and set it on the table.  
  
"Why do I need this?" He asked.  
  
"Well... Unless you want all of us to crash your date, I would suggest a picnic somewhere away from here. So with everything I'm making will keep until you two plan to sit and eat." Wild commented with a smile.  
  
"I see. That... makes sense... You're right. I don't want you guys butting in on this. That reminds me. Is Sky awake?"  
  
"Yep. I think he's outside with Time and Twilight." Wild commented as he turned back to cooking, shooing the seasoned hero out of his own kitchen.  
  
With a glare to the cook, Legend headed outside finding the chosen hero. He walked up to him.  
  
"Hey." he greeted, momentarily ignoring the other two. Sky jumped but looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning." Sky greeted in return.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Legend stated his question more like a statement, confusing the other hero. "Can you bird sit to protect Shane from Ravio?"  
  
Sky blinked and then smiled. "I'd be happy to! He will be safe with me."  
  
Legend sagged a bit in relief. "Thank you." He then turned to the other two, focusing on Time. "Make sure Ravio is not doing anything stupid like trying to rearrange my house... Again."

Time, Twilight, and Sky all smiled in amusement, though Time nodded.  
  
"He will not do anything on our watch." Time stated. With a nod, Legend went to go back inside.  
  
He was antsy. When should they go for this? Where should he take her for this? What- Arms wrapping around him and a kiss that was pressed to his cheek had cut off all thought. Looking over he smiled lovingly at Marin.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return.  
  
"I did. Did you?" She asked in return looking at him now with worry, as she spotted the dark circles around his eyes.  
  
"...Not really. Insomnia is an unfortunate thing with me." He admitted. Legend couldn't lie to her, WOULDN'T lie to her. "Wild is making us a picnic. We can go where ever you want to, whenever you want to go."  
  
"Its so wonderful that you have such caring friends." She stated with a happy smile and pecked his lips with a light kiss. Legend just blushed and tried to not melt in her arms. She was going to be the death of him, and he didn't care.

"Sky said he'd watch over Shane, and the others will keep an eye on Ravio while we are gone. So hopefully we have nothing to worry about." Legend stated as he let her go and lead her into the kitchen. Only to pause in the doorway with her as they watched Wild pack a lot of food into the large basket.  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of food." Marin commented with amusement.  
  
"Well he can pack away more then half of this on his own." Wild commented with a smirk.  
  
"HEY! Says the guy that never stops eating." Legend growled.  
  
Marin snickered quietly at their antics. It caught Legend's attention and he smiled softly at her. Wild just smirked, knowing that he was only getting away with teasing him because Marin was there.  
  
"Well if you two are ready, the basket is packed, and I gave you a blanket in case you wanted to sit on the ground." Wild stated showing them the blanket and then tucked it on top of the basket.  
  
Legend blinked in surprise. That was actually very thoughtful. "Thanks."  
  
"You are very kind, Thank you!" Marin chimed happily. She moved to give Wild a hug but the scarred hero took a step back with a shy smile. She paused and stepped back herself. Giving him a gentle smile of understanding she moved back over to her Link.  
  
"Well... Shall we?" Legend asked as he moved to grab the basket.  
  
"Yes! Lets!" She chimed, then followed him out of the house. She took note that Ravio had been cornered by Wind and Four, and that Shane was happily nestled on Sky's lap.

Marin hooked her arm with Legend's and the pair headed off together. She was happy, and so was Link.  
  
"I'm so happy that I finally found you, Link. Being aloud to stay in your home while you have to go on your current mission it's like a dream come true. Knowing that you are really here, that you aren't a dream..." She stated, trailing off as tears came to her eyes. Legend stopped them and turned to her, setting the basket down.  
  
"Well, I'm here. I'm real and so are you. I keep thinking that I'll wake up and you won't be here. or I'll return home and it would have all been a dream for me." he stated softly.  
  
"...I'm not a dream, Link. I'm here with you." She murmured looking up at him with teary eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes. You are here." His arms wrapped around her and held bit tighter. "And I am happy that you are."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. I love you, Marin. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you that." He stated. His heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn't really been ready to say it... but he felt the urge to so he did.  
  
Marin's eyes went wide at his declaration.

Several moments ticked by and Legend was starting to panic. Was it too soon?! Should he have waited?! He was about to open his mouth when she responded softly: "I love you too, Link. I love you so much." Her arms wrapped around his neck and the pair shared a sweet kiss, filled with joy and love. Moments later the kiss broke, they let go of each other and headed off for their date.  
  
  


* * *

  
Several hours later the happy couple returned to Legend's home, only to see chaos. They stopped and just starred at everything. The house was fine, but Ravio was tied to a pole, Four was... four people?! All pointing their swords at the salesman. Sky had Shane in his arms, glaring at Ravio.  
  
"...What happened here?" Legend asked, his voice carrying over the chaos. Everyone went silent and turned to him.  
  
"Link! Your family is crazy!" Ravio cried. Legend arched a brow.  
  
"He tried to sell some of your things." Wind called out from his place by a... fifth Four? What?! "Also we made a friend."Wind Added. Said darkly clothed, dark haired four attempted to meld with the closest shadow, making Legend narrow his eyes but the hero looked at Ravio.  
  
"Let him go, Four." Legend stated. "Ravio, I'm giving you one final warning, and if you don't heed it I will kick you out of my house. No selling my stuff, and no upsetting Marin in ANY way shape or form. Got it?"  
  
"Yes! Please! Let me go!" Ravio chimed. The four Fours let the salesman go but they were keeping their eyes on him. Though the one in purple moved over to Wind and the dark haired Four. Legend would have to ask about that later, as Marin dragged him off towards the house. Marin was a distraction. As she pulled him through the door, Legend caught a knowing look from Time making him glare at the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

“Link!” Marin called as Legend and the others walked up to the house some months later. “Welcome back! I have some very important things to tell you!”

“What's that?” he asked curiously. Granted he just wanted to pull her away for a while and just sleep with her in his arms.

“I'm pregnant!” She chimed.

Legend stood there completely stunned. And before he had the change to smile in joy she spoke again.

“But it's Ravio's. And because you are both basically the same person you get to pay child support!”

“...What?!” He was so confused. How had this happened?!

“Also... It's six babies.”

Legend took a step back from her and actually looked at her. She looked about ready to pop any time now. Six kids?!

Ravio came out of the house in nothing but his boxers, wrapped an arm around Marin and grinned at Legend.

“I'll take care of her, Link. Don't worry~” Ravio stated with a slight purr to his voice as he made Marin giggle.

* * *

Legend woke with a startled gasp. This in turn woke Hyrule, Four, and Shadow whom had been curled into his sides, with Shadow curled into Four's backside. The hero was breathing hard as the other three rubbed sleep from their eyes.

“You alright, Legend?” Hyrule asked softly as to not wake the others. It was rare that they didn't have someone on watch due to being in an inn. Though the Stable of Wild's Hyrule didn't have many beds so some had to share.

“....Not really but I'll be alright.” he admitted. With a nod the four heroes settled back down to sleep. Though it took Legend a bit to calm down from the dream to sleep again.

* * *

“Link!” Marin called as Legend and the others walked up to the house some months later. “Welcome back! I have some very important things to tell you!”

“What's that?” he asked curiously. Granted he just wanted to pull her away for a while and just sleep with her in his arms.

“I'm pregnant!” She chimed.

Legend stood there completely stunned. And before he had the change to smile in joy she spoke again.

“But it's Ravio's. And because you are both basically the same person you get to pay child support!”

“...What?!” He was so confused. How had this happened?!

“Also... It's six babies.”

Legend took a step back from her and actually looked at her. She looked about ready to pop any time now. Six kids?!

Ravio came out of the house in nothing but his boxers, wrapped an arm around Marin and grinned at Legend.

“I'll take care of her, Link. Don't worry~” Ravio stated with a slight purr to his voice as he made Marin giggle.

* * *

Legend fell off the log he had been sitting on. How the hell had he fallen asleep?! On Watch! Shit! He looked back at his friends and they were all sleeping peacefully.

This was the second time he had that blasted dream. But it felt too real to be a dream... Had this actually happened?! Was she and Ravio really?!

A hand settled on his shoulder, startling him. Looking up he saw Wild. It was time for Wild's shift. Good. He needed to try to get some better sleep. Without a word to the champion he got up and headed to his sleeping mat then was out rather quickly, leaving a very confused and concerned Wild in his wake.

* * *

“Link!” Marin called as Legend and the others walked up to the house some months later. “Welcome back! I have some very important things to tell you!”

“What's that?” he asked curiously. Granted he just wanted to pull her away for a while and just sleep with her in his arms.

“I'm pregnant!” She chimed.

Legend stood there completely stunned. And before he had the change to smile in joy she spoke again.

“But it's Ravio's. And because you are both basically the same person you get to pay child support!”

“...What?!” He was so confused. How had this happened?!

“Also... It's six babies.”

Legend took a step back from her and actually looked at her. She looked about ready to pop any time now. Six kids?!

Ravio came out of the house in nothing but his boxers, wrapped an arm around Marin and grinned at Legend.

“I'll take care of her, Link. Don't worry~” Ravio stated with a slight purr to his voice as he made Marin giggle.

* * *

Legend once again woke with a start. He looked around as now all of the heroes were looking at him. They were only less then a day away from his home, in his Hyrule and had stopped for lunch. Legend had wanted a quick nap.

“You alright?” Time asked, concern in his voice.

“I'm fine.” Legend's response dripped with malice. This worried the others.

When they arrived at the house, Marin was outside hanging sheets... Like she had been in his dream... no that fucking nightmare.

She caught sight of them and smile brightly.

“Link! Welcome back! I missed you~” She stated happily as she moved closer to them. But she paused as Legend looked her over for a moment with narrowed eyes. “...Is something wrong? Do I have a stain on me?” She looked down at her dress and attempted to look on her backside but turned it towards the boys and asked again. There were murmurs of no and then Legend moved in and hugged her from behind.

“...Good.. this isn't a dream. You don't look like you're about to pop with six babies...” He mumbled into her shoulder.

“Six?!” She squeaked and turned in his arms. “Oh Link. I wouldn't survive six at once. I'm too tiny.” She hugged him tightly. “Now what's this about?”

He explained his dream, to her and to his companions. She giggled.

“Link, Link, Link. If I were pregnant, It would only be yours. Ravio isn't even a factor. Other then driving me up a wall.” She assured him softly. Legend relaxed as Ravio came out of the house in nothing but a pair of Legend's shorts. The seasoned hero tensed again upon seeing him. The others caught a sudden annoyed look on Marin's face.

“...Marin! Have you finished the laundry yet? I don't wanna be in link's things anymore! They're too big!!.” Ravio stated and then froze upon the look Legend was giving him. “Welcome home Link?” he managed a timid smile.

Legend let Marin go and started to chase Ravio around in a fit of rage.

Marin let out a sigh of frustration. “Wind Fish help me survive these two...”

Hyrule came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It'll be alright.” He stated.

“PACK YUR BAGS SALESMAN! YOU ARE GETTING KICKED OUT!” Legend roared from a distance.

“NOOOOOO!!!!” Ravio cried out in devastation

* * *

When things had calmed down the next day, at least somewhat, though Ravio wasn't actually kicked out of the house, Marin pulled Legend off to the side away from the others.  
  
“I do have something to tell you though, Link.” She murmured softly. “I went to a doctor a few days ago because I was feeling sick... I am pregnant. But It's yours and only one from what the doctor could tell. You have only been gone a few weeks so I'm not even that far along yet.”

“Wait.. you... Really?” he asked in surprise.

“Really. It's not a dream. This is real.” She took his hands and placed them on her belly. He was giddy. And then he was terrified before a look of determination came over his features.. “What's wrong?”

“Marry me.”

She blinked. “L-Link?”

“It's sooner then I meant to ask in the first place... or rather much later then I had intended... But please? I love you more then anything in this world. Will you marry me, Marin?”

“Oh, Link~” she murmured and moved to hug him. His hands slid from her belly to wrap around her, holding her close as she initiated the lovingly sweet kiss between them. When it broke she spoke.

“Yes~ I will. I love you so much, Link.”

This reality was so much better then a dream or that damned nightmare and he was not giving it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to everyone's surprise, Legend wasn't as much of a jerk as he used to be. Perhaps it was because of Marin. Or maybe the fact that she was going to marry him soon. The fact remained that she had some hand in calming him down. Much like Malon did for Time.  
  
It was a calm day, the sun shining, a gentle breeze, and all nine heroes in formal attire, Princess Zelda standing at the alter with Legend, rather slightly behind him as the seasoned hero was watching the back of the chapel with growing nervousness.

Wild sat at a giant pipe organ playing calm songs to keep the small gathering quiet. At least until Wind came over and whispered something to him. Suddenly, instead of the traditional wedding march, Wild's ran his fingers across the keys quickly, making all of the heroes stiffen and look around in panic. The Hero of the Wild was grinning wickedly as he played the music that always sang from his slate when a Guardian was close. This was the music that Marin and Time, who was going to be the one giving her away, walked into.

Wild could feel the disappointed glare from Time, so with a quiet chuckle he changed to the normal traditional wedding march.   
  
The wedding was a beautiful thing as the ceremony went on without a hitch. Well other then Wild giving everyone a heart-attack. The Princess blessed their marriage after Marin and Legend said their vows. She also blessed the baby that was due to be born in the next month or so. The other heroes were all so very happy for him. Wild took loads of pictures to show Malon when they got to Lon Lon Ranch again.  
  
But all in all, Legend finally had what he had wanted for so long. Marin in his life, the chance to love her like he wanted to, and the family he wanted with her.

The reception was a grand thing. Practically the whole kingdom had shown up. Wild's cooking was the talk of the town until they realized that this was a party in honor of Link and his wife!  
  
LINK HAS A WIFE!   
  
THAT now became the number one topic! And they were humbled by how kind Marin was. Legend was so blissfully happy that he felt nothing to ruin this moment.  
  
"Hey, Hoarder~ What's it like being hitched?" Shadow asked as he walked over with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ask that 'Vio' person and find out, Inkling." Legend responded, smirking when the boy blushed and took off to hide behind Four. Legend then yelped as he was hit upside the head by his wife.  
  
"That was rude, Link. He's a child!" She scolded.  
  
"...He's older then he looks!" came the response.  
  
"He's still a child and I don't want to hear you talking like that again."  
  
Legend bowed his head in defeat and murmured an apology to Marin.

As the party started to die down, Marin sat down next to Legend and leaned on him with a soft happy sigh. They were married, they were expecting a little one rather soon, and she couldn't be happier.   
  
"I'm so tired... my feet hurt, my back hurts... I want out of this dress..." She mumbled complaints into his shoulder.  
  
"We can go home soon and you can relax then." Legend murmured softly, wrapping his arm around her and gently rubbing her lower back."   
  
"How many more are left?" she asked sleepily as she wrapped her arms around her husband.  
  
"Not many. Just the Princess and the other heroes. Come on and lets tell Zelda good bye so we can go home." He murmured as he helped her to stand. Carefully the pair moved over to where the heroes and the princess were.  
  
They talked for a few minutes before Zelda congratulated them once more and took her leave.

When Legend attempted to carry his wife home, Marin refused wanting to walk on her own. He followed close by her to make sure she was alright, though he was not liking the fact that he couldn't hold her like he wanted to.  
  
And then she tripped on a small rock.   
  
He caught her and swept her off of her feet.  
  
"Liiiink..." She whined. "Nnnooooo...."  
  
"Just enjoy being carried, Marin." he chuckled. She quieted down and nuzzled into him sleepily.   
  
"Fine..." She murmured softly. "Wake me when we get home..."  
  
"I will." He promised, having zero intention of actually waking her because she needed the sleep. The others chatted softly behind them as they made it home. Ravio went off to his own room, the heroes went off to their rooms and Legend took his wife to their room and helped her get ready for bed, then tucked her in to let her sleep. He then went down to clean up the mess that had been left there from Wild's cooking.   
  
It was an hour later before he wend back to his room, got ready for bed, slipped into the bed behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her to hold her close and drifted to sleep. This was the life. He had everything he could ever hope for. He didn't want to ever give any of this up. But there was one thing that he knew for a fact.  
  
This was Not A Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are on their way. I don't have a set uploading schedule and I work five days a week. So please bare with me as I get this story going slowly! Also the rating may go up with the many potty mouths of the boys! Wind IS a Pirate after all!


End file.
